As is known, in some technical applications it is necessary to examine underwater objects in high resolution (for example, for recovering archaeological finds or submerged wrecks, or for salvaging sunken sea/submarine/amphibious craft). Unfortunately, however, the known types of underwater acoustic imaging systems are not capable of providing high-resolution 3D images in real time and at a short distance.